Tete a Tete
by mem0rycafe
Summary: ONE SHOT Lies, deception, love, sex, cheating, betrayal, want, need, miss, heart break.


Disclaimer: Not my characters.

She kissed him quickly before leaving the house. She always left at this time, every day of every week of every month for the past two years they had been married. Where she went, he didn't know. He use to ask, but gave up after discovering that she wouldn't answer. She would only smile and give him some vague reply that didn't do anything to answer his question.

The wedding had been beautiful. She had been beautiful, he had been handsome. If he had died that day he would have died the happiest man in the world. Her father had blessed them both, his mother loved her. It didn't seem to be enough to keep her loving him. She was slipping away and he didn't know what to do.

PPP

She walked down the street from her house. She had tried to love him, but she couldn't. It seemed she had never gotten over a particularly deep love that use to have. She had tried to be faithful, tried to be a good wife, but he wasn't her everything. She apparated to a room in the Hog's Head. This room was owned by her ex flame, current lover, whatever you wanted to call him.

As usual he was waiting for her. He was obviously naked as he lay on the bed, under only a thin sheet. She dropped her purse and quickly pulled off her cloak till she was in only her day clothes. She flopped onto the bed beside him as she started to unbutton her blouse. No words were exchanged between them as he pulled her close and captured her mouth with his own.

PPP

They had a usual meeting time, everyday at one, during his lunch break. It was such a typical hour to be involved in an affair. The fact that no one had ever caught on to their little tete a tete was a little shocking, but who was he to disapprove.

He always arrived early, in case she did. He wouldn't want to miss out on one second he could spend with her. She was, after all, his form of a goddess. He often brought her a gift of sorts; chocolates, jewelry, poetry, books. He brought her everything and anything that he felt she would appreciate.

At one time he had felt bad that he was having an affair with a married woman. After all, if she had been his wife he would kill the bastard that dared to lay their hands on her. That was the problem though, she belonged to another.

Of course, there had been a time in his life where he could have taken her into his bed, married or not and wouldn't have cared one bit about how anyone else felt about it. He had grown since then, though. He thought it a curse that he had grown a conscious. Sure he was a "better" person, but he also learned he didn't always get what he wanted.

He got her, though, and that was all he cared about.

PPP

He shut the door of the house they shared together. One day he was going to tell her that he knew about Malfoy. One day he was going to get up the nerve to leave her. One day was what he kept telling himself, one day. For the first month they had a good marriage, after that it changed. He could tell right away.

He didn't doubt that she loved him. He could tell every-time she told him. But, it wasn't a love like you are my love of a lifetime. It was more like the kind of love you shared with a friend. She was the love of his life though, she was his one and only. After all, if she wasn't, then who was?

He had first met her a year after she had graduated from Hogwarts. He was a friend of Ron and Harry's. He was on one of the best quidditch teams in the wizard world. He was a star quidditch player. He had hoped that would win her over for life, it had only won her over for a few months.

He had pushed this relationship on her, he knew that. It had been a mere month after she had broken up with Malfoy that he asked her out. Four months later he proposed and then a month after that they were wed. He should have known better. It had just been a new thing for someone to like him for him and not his popularity.

PPP

She curled against him as she pulled the blankets over both of them. And for the first time since they had met up that day they talked.

"Leave him."

She sighed quietly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"He loves me."

"Leave him for me, I love you."

"Don't say that." she whispered quietly.

"It's true, you know that."

"I do," She agreed. "I just like to pretend like you don't."

"Why? Does it make you feel better than?"

"No. It just makes it easier to live a double life." she replied. "To believe that I'm just breaking two hearts instead of one."

"Leave him and be with me and you will only be breaking one."

"It will kill him." she said quietly, kissing his neck.

"You're killing me." he replied. "You are this poison that kills me and the only way for me to not die is to continue to take you. You're my addiction, my obsession."

She traced the muscles in his arm without replying.

"I just want you. You complete me."

"I want you too." she told him. "But people don't always get what they want."

"I always get what I want." he told her as he ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I have to go." she told him as she pulled away from him, "And, so do you."

"Tomorrow than?" he asked her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Tomorrow." she replied.

PPP

It was their three year anniversary and she had just gotten home from her usual daily disappearance. She opened the door and looked up to see her husband standing at the stair well with two bags in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she looked at the bags.

He took a deep breath, "Ginny, I'm leaving you."

"What?" she asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"I know about Malfoy and I know about where you go everyday and I'm leaving you." he told her, looking down at the ground.

Her first instinct was to deny anything and everything to do with Malfoy. But she knew he wasn't stupid. He had to have figured out sooner or later. After all everyday she came home smelling of Malfoy and sex, it was inevitable he was going to find out.

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't enough."

"I'm sorry I wasn't faithful." she replied.

Those were their parting words and the end of their marriage. She waited twenty minutes after he left before also leaving their house. She walked down the road and apparated some where she hadn't been in a few years.

PPP

He looked up from his desk when he heard a popping noise. He had been expecting his business partner and was shocked to see Ginny standing in front of him instead. She looked disheveled and upset and he instantly rose to his feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Nothing." she replied as she hugged him. "He knows and he left me. He didn't even argue or fight me, he just left."

"What does this mean?"

She shrugged and buried her face against him. "It means that I don't have to break his heart anymore. It means that I can be happy with you."

"Come live with me?" he asked, as he had asked many times before.

She nodded and for the first time gave him the answer he wanted. "Yes."

PPP

He knew she was going to go to him. He was okay with that. It had taken him three years to get up the nerve to leave her. Ironically enough, it had been on their anniversary that he had left her. Maybe he would be happier now. He wasn't sure if he would be, but he knew that at least she would be happy.

After all that's what real love was about, it was giving up what you want most to make someone else happy. He gave her up so that she could truly be happy, even if it was killing him.


End file.
